The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
A light emitting diode (LED), a type of semiconductor light emitting device, is a semiconductor device which emits light of various colors through the recombination of electrons and holes. Compared with a filament-based light emitting device, an LED has various advantages such as a longer lifespan, lower power consumption, superior initial driving characteristics, higher vibration resistance, and the like, and thus, demand for LEDs continues to grow. In particular, recently, a group III-nitride semiconductor which emits short-wavelength blue light has come to prominence.